Happy Endings
by Dory-Tox
Summary: Kurt thought he'd found his fairy tale ending many times but happy endings don't always happen, which is why Kurt was now sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting, for some news. Future Klaine one-shot.


_A.N – New fandom, on here anyway, yes finally I have a finished Klaine piece. I don't know if anyone who has put me author alert for a different fandom will read this but if you do thanks for following. _

_So yes my attempt at the whole memory loss thing. I didn't do any research so if the type of amnesia I mentioned doesn't exist, sorry. _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Glee. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Happy Endings

Happy endings didn't always happen, Kurt thought he'd found his fairy tale ending many times, when he met the handsome boy on the stairs, when the boy had kissed him for the first time, when the boy had asked him to dance, when the boy had transferred schools to be with him. Kurt thought his happy ending was when the boy finally moved to New York with him but still more kept happening, life got even more perfect, the boy, now a man, had got down on one knee and asked Kurt to marry him. Then of course there was the day the husbands had first held those two twin girls and they'd finally become this perfect family. The Hummel-Anderson's.

But happy endings don't always happen, which is why Kurt was now sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting, waiting, waiting, for some news, any news, no scratch that, good news.

The news hadn't been good, it had sent Kurt right back to when he was seventeen listening to the doctor tell him his Dad was in a coma, only this time it was his husband.

"When's Papa going to wake up?" Lily asked, looking up at Kurt with wide blue eyes. Kurt gently brushed the four year olds hair back.

"I don't know, sweetie," he answered wearily. The room was decorated with flowers, get well cards and pictures from the twins, next to the bed sat a framed photograph, identical to the one the resided in both Kurt and Blaine's wallets. It showed the family, sitting on the sofa, one twin in each of the men's laps, Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's and they all had big smiles on their faces.

Lily sat in Kurt's lap her small hand clinging to Blaine's first two fingers. Rose was sitting on the pillow by his head twisting lose curls around her fingers. Kurt watched her remembering how many a time he'd had to untangle her little toddler hands from Blaine's hair while Blaine tried to disguise his pain at having his hair tugged.

The days continued very much like this, the family sitting beside Blaine's bed side waiting for him to wake.

* * *

"He's awake." Kurt stared dumbly at the doctor for a second, before Lily squealed and tried to run towards her Papa only to be held back by the doctor. "Mr Hummel, I think you should leave the girls with a nurse for a minute so we can chat."

Kurt felt the happy ending slip away again right then.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked as soon as the two hurt girls and been reassured and left with a nurse.

"Mr Anderson woke up last night he seems physically fine."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yes but I'm afraid he's got some memory loss."

"Ok, how much," Kurt asked outwardly calm while inside he was in turmoil.

"He has a form of amnesia, he can remember facts, things he learnt in school for example, but he can't remember people or personal memories. He won't remember you, or those girls."

Kurt felt his whole world crash down around him. Blaine was awake but not really there.

"We explained to him who you are but we thought it best for you to explain other people. We'll suspend visiting rights for everyone but you for now, he doesn't need an over load of people. I'll leave when the girls can see him up to you, you know him and them best. We'll need to keep him in for a bit longer but like I said he's physically fine and we'll have to discharge him soon," the doctor explained in that tone of voice doctors use when giving relatives bad news.

"Can… can I see him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly as he opened the door. For the first time in three weeks he saw those beautiful hazel eyes flicker open. Blaine looked at him for a second.

"Are you Kurt?" he asked, frowning when he saw Kurt wince.

"Yes," Kurt replied in a broken voice.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered as Kurt approached his bed, rather like the way someone would approach a lion.

"It's not your fault," Kurt whispered as sat in the chair beside the bed. The two sat quietly. The silence was awkward and that broke Kurt's heart all the more, he could never remember and awkward silence between the two of them.

Blaine watched Kurt, desperately trying to remember him but failing. He wished he could do something to remove that look from Kurt's face. Eventually Blaine broke the silence.

"It seems silly, I'm the one lying in a hospital bed but clearly you're hurting the worse of us two here." Kurt broke down into sobs at Blaine's words, which instantly panicked Blaine. "Sorry, sorry, please don't cry. What can I say to stop you crying?"

"Tell me you know who I am," Kurt sobbed back in reply. He knew it was a horrible thing to say but he was to emotionally raw to sensor himself properly. Blaine made a frustrated noise and pulled on the curls across his forehead. "No, no, stop, love, don't do that." Kurt caught his hands and pulled them away. "You'll go bald if you keep doing that," he said by way of explanation when Blaine looked at him curiously. That made Blaine laughed and it was probably the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever heard.

"I can understand how I fell in love with you," Blaine said and watched Kurt's smiling face fall straight back into the heart broken expression he'd had about two seconds prior. "Oh sh- I am so sorry Kurt."

Kurt looked at him then and his face hardened into what Blaine could only describe as beautiful determination. Kurt grabbed the photo frame that was pressed face down on the table, who had done that he didn't know. Blaine caught the glint of a ring that had been underneath it.

"I love you," Kurt started, wiping away his own tears. "I love you and I want our life back, but you have to want it too." Kurt passed the photo to Blaine. "Lily and Rose, our four year old twins," he explained. Blaine stared at the photo.

"They're beautiful," he whispered.

"Yes and they want their Papa back, we can do this Blaine, we can re build this family, if you want." Blaine looked up and Kurt and something fell into place in his chest, he realised in less than half an hour he'd already fallen a bit in love with Kurt Hummel. He reached to the side and picked up the ring.

"My wedding ring?" he asked and received Kurt's nod. He slid it onto his ring finger. "We can do this," he repeated Kurt's words.

Kurt seated himself beside the bed and began to tell Blaine about his life, starting with their family and the two little girls.

* * *

"Papa!" two little voices squealed, clambering onto the bed and into Blaine's open arms. Blaine dropped a kiss onto their heads and the two girls returned sloppy kisses on his cheeks. One of them reached up and pulled lightly on one of his curls, Blaine thought it was Rose as Kurt had told him she had a special fascination with his hair.

Kurt had carefully explained all the nuances that enabled people to tell the identical twins apart but Blaine wasn't certain he'd be able to do it as easily as Kurt did for a while. Although now he realised that each girl had a brooch attached to their dresses. One had a lily the other a rose. He looked up and Kurt who smiled back at him encouragingly.

"I missed you Papa, Daddy wouldn't let us see you yesterday," Lily exclaimed with a pout, crossing her arms and shooting a glare at Kurt. Rose, who was the quieter of the two also pouted but kept her eyes fixed of Blaine, lest he fall back to sleep again.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, but I missed your Daddy too. Your Daddy and I just wanted some time alone," Blaine explained, thanking his acting skills. "But I'm very glad you're here now, both of you." He pulled the girls down onto his chest and they both snuggled closer.

"Daddy, you haven't kissed Papa hello. You always kiss Papa hello," Rose stated quietly, looking across both Blaine and Lily to where Kurt was sitting. Blaine looked at him as Kurt gave his daughter a look like a deer in the headlights.

"I wanted to make up for you girls not being able to see your Papa yesterday," Kurt answered. "I thought you should have him all to yourselves."

"It's ok Daddy, you should kiss Papa, after all everyone needs to be shown love, even if they already know they are loved," Rose replied, her tone of voice suggesting she was reciting something she'd been told, probably by Kurt or himself, Blaine mused. Kurt looked at him then and Blaine gave a very slight nod. Kurt rose from his seat and reached over, brushing Rose's hair away from her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered, before dropping a kiss on her head, then quickly onto Lily's before she could complain. Then he turned to Blaine and leaning over he pressed a soft closed mouth kiss to Blaine's lips.

It occurred to Blaine that, in the absence of his memories, this was his first kiss. Kurt's lips were soft and gently and felt so right against his own that Blaine wondered if his body remembered them while his mind didn't. If the two girls hadn't still been lying against him he would probably have prevented Kurt from moving away because ever since he'd woken up he'd felt ultimately wrong, like something was missing which, in truth, it was but Kurt's lips against him had felt so right he wanted desperately to hold onto that feeling.

Kurt didn't retreat far this time, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, one hand stroking Lily's hair the other resting on Blaine's legs through the blanket.

Eventually the nurse came to collect the girls, taking the pouting twins to the crèche so Kurt and Blaine could talk.

"What happens when they discharge you?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence, during which Blaine had been wondering if Kurt would kiss him again.

"I… don't know?" Blaine made his answer sound like a question. Kurt considered him for a second, his head tilted slightly.

"Ok, we'll get back to that in a minute. What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think anything's on my mind?"

"Blaine, I know you can't remember but we've known each other for 12 years, have been married for 6."

"Er, ok, sorry. I just… how long did we know each other before we dated? Was it like straight away?"

Kurt laughed, "No honey, no. You were sweetly oblivious for months, you even asked my advice about singing to a guy you liked on valentine's day and you kissed my best friend, and now sister in law, before you even looked at me like that."

"Oh, wait sister in law, as in a girl?"

"Err, yes you were drunk."

"Oh man, I don't want to know what I do when drunk."

"Probably not." They shared a laugh. Kurt who was still sitting on the edge of the bed stopped when he realised his fingers were laced with Blaine's. "Err… sorry," he said as he tried to pull his hand away. Kurt was surprised when Blaine tightened his grip.

"No don't, just, I," Blaine struggled to find the words so he settled for, "we're meant to married be married right." He instantly realised it was a silly thing to say. Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's and stood up.

"Meant to be? Meant to be? We are married," Kurt held up his left hand to illustrate the ring.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't think. I … sorry," Blaine fumbled. Kurt sighed and sat back down beside his husband, picking up his hand again.

"No I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"No no, Kurt, you have every right to get frustrated. I'm amazed at how strong your being Kurt, for me and those girls, who are adorable by the way."

"Thank you, you never did tell me what was on your mind," Kurt said.

"I was wondering why, considering I have known you, to the best of my knowledge, for only a day, why I want to kiss you again so badly."

Kurt looked a little a taken a back.

"It just felt so wonderfully right when you kissed me and it was kinda my first kiss and I really really want you to kiss me again." Blaine had barely finished his sentence before Kurt had smashed their lips together. Blaine moaned into the kiss clinging to Kurt's shirt and yanking him forward. Kurt didn't pull back until he needed to breathe but even then he didn't go far, resting his head against Blaine's he let them both catch their breath before he spoke.

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly. Blaine gasped a little but realised Kurt deserved a truthful answer.

"No but I think I can, one day. Soon I hope." Kurt sighed in answer and gently cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Well until then I can't do this. A kiss hello and goodbye, for the girls, that's it. I just can't, not with someone who doesn't love me back. Please tell me you understand."

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"No, no more being sorry. We can't change the past but we can and will build a future ok."

"Ok." With one last stroke of Blaine's cheek, Kurt pulled away.

"Now I am going to get the girls and we'll say goodbye for tonight.

* * *

Blaine glanced around the apartment; it was a modest 2 bedroom in down town New York. He didn't recognise it. Barely containing a frustrated huff of annoyance he set down Rose, who had squirmed to get out of his hold now they were inside. She ran off after her sister who Kurt had put down the moment he'd kicked to door closed behind him.

Blaine jumped when he felt Kurt's hand settle on his arm. He turned to see his husband's hopeful expression and he shook his head gently. "Nothing," he said softly, indicating his lack of familiarity with this place.

"Is it bad that I'm sort of relieved?" Kurt asked quietly, "I mean, I think it would have broken my heart if you remembered a place but not me," Kurt added when Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, it's not bad," Blaine replied, looping arms around Kurt's waist and pulling into his chest, "it's understandable." Kurt sighed and leaned his head down onto Kurt's shoulder for a second before pulling away.

"Okay, while the girls are distracted I better give you a tour. It'll take all of two second," Kurt spoke quietly. Blaine laughed and followed Kurt through the apartment as Kurt pointed out each room. He pushed open the last door to reveal an extremely tidy bedroom. "Oh," he breathed out.

"What?" asked Blaine, frowning, trying to work out what was wrong with the room, his eyes eventually landed on the doubled bed at the centre of the room. It finally dawned on him. "Oh," he repeated Kurt then began babbling. "It makes sense I suppose, we're married but I never thought about, it'll be weird sharing a bed considering I don't really know you, although you know me and I trust and I," he was cut off my Kurt's finger pressing against his lips, he resisted the urge to kiss that finger.

"You're uncomfortable with it, that's fine. The sofa folds out into a bed, once the girls are asleep I'll set it up and sleep out there."

"What? No. I can't kick you out of your own bed," Blaine protested.

"It's your bed too," Kurt reasoned.

"Yes but you remember it, I mean, I don't and it's not fair that you should give it up."

"Fair? Sweetheart, fair isn't exactly part out lives right now, it's not fair my husband doesn't remember me."

"I'm," Blaine began to say sorry for about the hundredth time but Kurt cut him off

"Don't you dare apologise, look I will sleep out on the sofa because I get up earlier, I will have to fold the bed back to a sofa before the girls get up. Also you got hit by a car, which makes you entitled to the bed. No arguments."

Blaine wanted to protest more but in the few days he'd gotten to know Kurt he realised how stubborn he could be and he knew he couldn't win.

"Fine but I won't like it," he mumbled petulantly.

"Honey, you'll be asleep in seconds," Kurt laughed lightly and patted his cheek before heading back out to the kitchen, "coffee?"

"Please," Blaine answered trailing him, slightly bemused, he was getting whiplash from Kurt's changing moods.

As Kurt made coffee, with Blaine sitting at the counter watching where he got everything from, a knock sounded at the door. Kurt froze and Blaine was instantly concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked but Kurt just put a finger to his lips, indicating Blaine should be quiet. After a second a voice rang out.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, I know you're their open up."

"Auntie Rachel," Lily and Rose pelted for the door. Kurt dashed after them.

"Don't you dare open that door Lily May Hummel-Anderson," Kurt scolded. "You do not open the door to strangers."

"But it's Auntie Rachel," Lily replied confused.

"Precisely, you don't get stranger than that," Kurt huffed, scooping up Rose into his arms, and nudging Lily behind his leg before he opened the door to his stony-faced sister in law and his nephew.

"I heard that," Rachel said scowling.

"You heard what dear?" Kurt asked in a patronisingly innocent tone, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she walked through the door. Once the door was safely closed again he put Rose back down and hugged his nephew.

"How's my favourite nephew," he asked.

"Fine and I'm your only nephew, Uncle Kurt," he replied giggling. He was around the same age as the twins.

"True but only because I told your Mum that she had already had the most perfect little boy."

The boy grinned at Kurt and then peered around him to see Blaine who was now leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. "Hello Uncle Blaine," he said and dashed forward to wrap his arms around Blaine's legs. Kurt looked between Rachel's teary face, and Blaine's helpless one.

"Ok, Lily, Rose take Chris to play in your room please, adults want to talk," Kurt

Once the children had all disappeared Rachel threw herself at Blaine, who still looked a little helpless, he had no idea who these people were.

"Ok Rachel, let go of him your making him uncomfortable," Kurt said pulling her off his bewildered husband and guiding her into the kitchen.

"Coffee," Kurt said placing cups in front of everyone. Blaine took a sip and looked at Kurt. "This is amazing," he said, this stuff was so much better than the stuff he had been drinking at the hospital.

"It's how you like your coffee," Kurt explained, smiling.

"Teach me how to make it," Blaine demanded. Kurt laughed. Rachel watched the pair quietly.

"If I didn't think you two were soul mates before, I would certainly think it now. You would make such a beautiful love story, you should write it Kurt," she said smiling.

"Rach, don't be a drama queen," Kurt sighed.

"Ok so will someone fill me in now please? And are you a writer Kurt, you've never told me what you do."

"Right, sorry. This is Rachel Hudson, professional name Rachel Berry. She is my annoying but talented sister in law. That adorable bundle of energy from earlier is Christopher Hudson," Kurt answered, watching recognition dawn on Blaine's face.

"Wait, sister in law? As in the one I…?"

"Yes,"

"Oh," Blaine suddenly had trouble meeting Rachel's eyes.

"O, please Blaine, if this is about that little drunken kiss, don't worry about it. We're good friends, consider it forgotten, oh sorry," Rachel winced at her slip.

"It's fine," Blaine waved it off. The three drank their coffee as Rachel and Kurt told stories of their past, filling Blaine in.

"How did we meet?" Blaine asked Kurt suddenly.

"We met at your school, Dalton Academy, I went to spy on your glee club, met you and transferred a few weeks later."

"Because of me?" Blaine asked surprised.

"No, because of bullies," Kurt replied, frowning.

"What aren't you telling me?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes widened realising Blaine was starting to do that thing where he knew when Kurt wasn't being completely honest.

"Tell him, Kurt," Rachel said quietly.

"It doesn't matter ok," Kurt answered.

"Quite clearly it does, I knew before right so you have to tell me now," Blaine said leaning across the table to grab Kurt's hand.

"There was this one guy, he bullied the hell out of me then kissed me, then threatened to kill me, so I ran. I forgot your advice to have courage and I ran," Kurt replied. "But it doesn't matter anymore ok," he said when he saw the look of fury on Blaine's face, "he apologised, came out, went through some really bad stuff. We ended up sort of friends, he lives in L.A with a guy now."

* * *

That night after Rachel and Chris had left, happy to receive and actually hug off Blaine this time, and the girls had been put to bed Kurt and Blaine pulled the sofa bed out. As Kurt made up his bed Blaine spoke.

"You never told me what your job is."

"Oh sorry, I'm an actor, well I was, haven't done much since the girls were born. I write as well, plays mostly, I love Broadway."

"So you were a stage actor?"

"Yes, I was actually on Broadway for a couple of shows, only chorus though."

"Still that's amazing, do you miss it?"

"Yes, but you and the girls more than make up for it." Blaine smiled at that.

"What do I do?"

"You are a musician, about to break into the business, you were on your way to sign a record deal when you were hit by that car."

"Wow, really bad timing. Guess that plan's screwed now."

"Put back yes, but screwed no Blaine, your amazing you can still do it."

"You really believe that?"

"With all my heart."

* * *

It was a few weeks after Blaine had come home, he lay in the bed looking at the empty side. Sighing he quietly rose, and walked out to the living room where Kurt was turning over and over, Blaine heard him huff and watched as he tried to punch the pillow into submission.

"How badly do you miss your bed?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt sat up so quickly he clutched his head and fell back down.

"Ugh! Head rush," he mumbled, glaring at Blaine who laughed quietly before moving to sit on the edge of the sofa bed. Reaching out he stroked Kurt's cheek.

"Come to bed," he whispered. Kurt's eyes widened almost comically.

"I… are you sure?"

"So sure," came Blaine's softly spoken answer.

"You won't be uncomfortable?"

"Quit stalling you," Blaine replied, grabbing Kurt's arms and pulling him out of the covers.

Kurt's happy sigh was adorable as he snuggled into his pillow. Blaine lay down beside him and looked over to the other man.

"Now I have the most beautiful man in New York City in my bed." Even in the dark Kurt's blush was evident.

"Goodnight Blaine," was Kurt's only reply after a moment of hesitation he pressed a chaste closed mouth kiss to Blaine's lips. These kisses were getting more and more frequent and Blaine was beginning to get frustrated, wanting more each time. Kurt rolled over, presenting Blaine with his back. After a moment Blaine shifted behind Kurt, pressing his chest to Kurt's back and wrapping an arm round his waist. Kurt tensed.

"Is this ok?" Blaine asked, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt relaxed.

"Yes." And for the first time in over two months Kurt fell asleep in his husbands arms. It was the best sleep he had had since before Blaine's accident.

* * *

It was four months after Blaine had been discharged from hospital. It was the twins fifth birthday and the apartment was swamped with small children. They were currently sitting in a circle passing a parcel while Blaine played the piano. He couldn't see the children to give the illusion of randomness, of course a bunch of four and five year olds wouldn't see Kurt tap Blaine's back to get him to stop, making sure each child got a turn.

Kurt was in his element at the party, making sure everything went off without a hitch not to mention providing a perfect party spread. Kurt clapped his hands to announce time for food and Blaine stopped playing to watch him move carefully between the children. Chris, who really didn't know anyone beside the twins, being in a different school district, decided to take his little paper plate over to where Blaine sat and promptly climbed up into his lap. Blaine smiled down at his nephew and hoisted the boy into a more comfortable position and returned to watching Kurt. Once all the children were seated with food Kurt brought him over a plate of food, filled with everything he liked. Kurt took a seat beside him on the piano stall.

Soon all the children were picked up and taken home and once Kurt had bodily shoved a still chattering Rachel out of the door he turned and announced it was time for one last birthday tradition before the girls went to bed. He had, fortunately, explained this one to Blaine prior. Each girl squealed and hoped up onto the piano stall either side of Blaine, who was shuffling the sheet music to the correct song and he began to play. Kurt leant against the up right in front of him and began to sing along.

Blaine gazed up as Kurt sang and watched his beautiful face. He was glad he'd practiced the song enough to not need the sheet music because he didn't think he could tear his eyes away from Kurt right now. He smiled as he realised he was well and truly in love with this man. The song closed and the girls were given many hugs and kisses as they were put to bed. As soon as they stepped back into the living room Blaine caught Kurt's arm and pulled him towards him. They ended up faces mere centimetres apart and Blaine grinned as he whispered, "I love you," before pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt gasped into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and kissed him back passionately.

* * *

The sound of a glass being tapped alerted the room to the fact that someone was on the stage, or in fact two people. Two identical women with brown hair and blue eyes, one had straight hair, the others was curled into neat ringlets. They were both in cocktail dresses, one black one blue, each wore a brooch, one was a rose one was a lily. The woman with straight hair and the lily brooch on the black dress began to speak.

"Hello everyone, so we all know we are here to celebrate that marriage of, in my opinion, the two greatest men in New York. Congrats Dad's on 25 years." She raised a glass to the two men in question who were wrapped up in each other's arms. The other sister took over the mic,

"So most of you probably know that when Lil and I were really little our Papa was in a really bad accident, he lost his memory of Dad and of me and Lily. Somehow Dad and Papa managed to not let Lily and I know. Still don't know how you managed that but thinking back I realise exactly how fantastically strong you were Dad, that must have been the hardest thing ever. You are amazing Dad."

"Here here," the shorter of the two men cried out only to be elbowed by the blushing other one.

"Thank's Papa," Lily took back over the microphone and received a laugh. "Papa, you are also amazing, it would have been so easy to run away, to move on and restart all over again instead of rebuilding our lives. Thank you so much for coming back. So it turns out even losing memories of someone isn't enough to stop true love, to stop soul mates being together. Everyone raise a glass to Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson and toast them to another 25 years and beyond of happiness because you deserve it."

Amidst the cheers and clinking of glasses the twins made their way to their Dad's and the family hugged.

"Thank you girls," Blaine said to them holding his family tightly.

"We meant every word. Rebuilding our lives couldn't have been easy but you did it anyway," Rose replied.

"Your right, it wasn't easy in was downright confusing at times but there is no place I would rather be than right here," Blaine replied, looking up into Kurt's shining eyes.

"I love you," Kurt said and leaned down to kiss Blaine.

"I love you too, always," Blaine replied once they broke apart.

* * *

_So that's it._

_Just a couple of points:_

_1) Christopher Hudson is named after Finn's Dad. _

_2) The song the Kurt sings is either Defying Gravity from Wicked or Once upon a December from Anastasia. Couldn't decide which one I wanted it to be hence it's not in the story, insert whichever one you wish._

_3) I wrote this over a few nights while I was writing assignments for Uni, so I was very tired when I wrote this and when I edited it there were tons of mistakes, if i didn't get them all I'm very sorry. _

_4) Reviews are much appreciated. _


End file.
